


One Too Many, but I love you

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daughter of Dionysus, Daughter of Hades, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Original Characters - Freeform, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Born in the modern era instead of Ancient Greece, Lily and Phoebe grow up as Demi-gods do and upon living through three wars decide to go to College together in San Fransisco. In their second year, Phoebe convinces Lily to go with her to a party and regrets it the next morning.





	One Too Many, but I love you

August, Lily's favorite time of year. She could smell the salt of the Pacific Ocean wafting into the dorm room's open window, reminding her of how she used to help her mother with the nets every fall as a child. Her mother liked to do things based on the lunar calendar, so every August, they sat together with her half brother and repaired the nets. Now, she spent her fall settling into her studies after a busy summer of training and teaching.

"Hey, the physics kids are throwing a party." Phoebe threw her Ivy tattooed arms around Lily's neck. "We should go ogle the cute boys and girls."

"You know I don't ogle people." Lily twirled her pen once and laid her hand on Phoebe's arm. "And besides, you just want to go drinking like last year."

"But that's the best part. There's no alcohol at camp," Phoebe whined. "Dad is Such a stickler just because he can't indulge anymore."

Lily smiled, looking from her history homework to the open window. It was hard to believe home could be so far away from where they were in San Fransisco. The sun was setting, lighting the clouds in a shade of red that was perfect.

"C'mon, Lily. We should have fun. Last year you were so dull, constantly with your nose in your books."

"I was taking a full load, Same as this year. Do you even realize how hard linguistics are?"

"Probably harder than hacking up a Cyclops." Phoebe dropped her head, pressing her cheek against Lily's. "Promise I won't pester you to party for a month if you go with me tonight."

"Only if we're back before dawn. I need to sleep tonight."

"Deal. Back before dawn." Phoebe planted a kiss on Lily's jaw and broke away to browse her wardrobe for something appropriate. "Should I go with flashy or subtle?"

"You look beautiful no matter what," Lily said, neatly putting away her book and papers. She took off her thick glasses, turning a world of vivid color and lines to little more than a blurry smudge. The amazing sunset transformed into a smear of reds and orange against gray and blue.

"You only say that because of your bad eyesight," Phoebe retorted. "I need to make a statement. Something to make people remember me, but not in a bad way. I don't want to be THAT girl."

"Are you in college to get a degree in agriculture, or celebrity status?"

"Can't I do both. I mean, my dad is the God of Drinking and my mom is a total Hollywood girl."

Lily rolled her eyes. "And my dad is the God of the Underworld. Doesn't mean I'm going to start handing down judgment."

"What do you think of me wearing this?" Lily looked and saw a kaleidoscope where she could hear Phoebe's voice. She could feel the metal of Phoebe's jewelry like a warmth on her fingertips. "Oh, you took off your glasses. Well, It's my tie-dye shirt and leather jacket."

"Hippy."

Lily could practically hear Phoebe silently gagging. "Nope. Okay, what about... white camisole, off the shoulder lace shirt and black skirt."

"Simple."

"I want interesting, not simple. Okay, low cut blouse, leggings and jean skirt with my crystal necklace."

"I'd go with the outfit you wore to Jason's wedding if you want interesting." Lily put her arm over the back of her chair. "The pink and gold skirt paired perfectly with your crystal necklace and that shimmery top."

"Really? But that's so last year."

"You wore it last year. And I don't think it's that out of style already."

"Well, maybe if added a couple rings and a gold sash." Phoebe turned to face the closet, shuffling her clothes. "You should change clothes too. Combat boots don't exactly fit into a party."

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to wear anything too different from what I'm wearing now."

Even if she couldn't see it, she knew Phoebe was scowling at her. "Sweat pants, Death shirt, and Death glares will not do and you know it."

"Says the one with the Death Glare." Lily grinned wide. "Don't worry. I'll change as soon as you're done with the bathroom."

"Alright." Phoebe bundled up her chosen clothes and her makeup kit and shut herself into the bathroom. Lily leaned back in her chair, confident that Phoebe would take a fully half hour to get her make up right.

 

 

They arrived at the party room over an hour later. Not only had it taken Phoebe half an hour to change and do her make up, but she'd spent another twenty minutes fussing over her hair, eventually asking Lily to weave it into a braid with one of her wire spools.

Phoebe was stunning in a short sleeved blouse of shimmery gold and a pink skirt with gold flower patterns to match her flower patterned hair ornaments and gold wire wrapped in a French braid. She wore three silver rings on her left hand and two on her right. A silver necklace studded with glittery quartz decorated her throat. Diamond earrings, birthday gifts from Hazel, swayed under each ear. The faintest hint of gloss on her lips only made one notice the silver and gold eye shadow and rose blush to her cheeks.

Lily certainly would never make an impression standing next to her girlfriend, but she hardly was insignificant on her own. Easily matching the average guy in height, she was impressive in stature if not attitude. She'd changed into a black shirt with silver sequins in the shape of a skull and gray jeans under a ripped gray skirt. A woven silver bracelet studded with sapphires decorated her right wrist. She wore minimal makeup; a touch of eye liner and a few strokes of rouge was all it took for Phoebe to squeal with approval.

The two guys in face paint and chemistry shirts that answered the door shot glances between the two starkly different girls and grinned.

"It's like seeing day and night at the same time," one joked.

"You going to let us in?" Phoebe said with her best high society sniff.

"You going to save me a dance, Sweetheart?" the other suggested with a wink.

"You're cute-ish, but I'm taken," Phoebe swept the two aside and strode into the room beyond without another breath. Lily rolled her eyes and shoved her glasses on so she could navigate into the crowd without tripping over anyone.

Lily recognized a few of the partiers from the year before, but most were unknown to her. One of them was already hitting on Phoebe and Phoebe was teasing him mercilessly.

Someone shoved a cup of beer at Lily. She took it just to have it in her hand as she glared off a flirtatious smirk from a unwitting freshman. His face drained of color before Lily realized she'd used her power. Shaky, the boy put down his cup and walked right out the door. Lily chided herself for not being careful and moved out of the crowd.

Phoebe worked her first admirer over for fun and then moved on. She kept to her first cup of booze as she greeted five freshman and disappointed three young men trying to hit her up for something more. She laughed, her voice like a soft rain. Lily couldn't help but stare fondly at Phoebe over the heads of everyone else at Phoebe.

There was some shouts of excitement when someone brought in more booze: a couple bottles of tequila, a bottle of rum, and some mixers. Phoebe got to talking with a senior about the pros and cons of different drinks as they tossed back shots of rum.

After disabusing a guy of his need to call her 'Honey' Lily found out he was taking a course on Ancient Greece, and she carefully showed interest. They were discussing social customs when Phoebe interrupted with one loud, glittery giggle.

"Phoebe?" Lily frowned at her girlfriend. Phoebe was dragging her newfound friend over to them.

"You have got to back me up here, Lily. Josh does not believe me about having my first drink when I was six."

Lily paused, eyes flickering between Phoebe, Josh, and the guy she'd been talking to.

Josh snorted. "There's no way-"

"She was six and a half and her mother was too drunk after a party to clean up," Lily said, cutting off the older boy's statement of disbelief. "Also, she can probably drink you under the table."

Both boys stared at her. Phoebe made a face. "You didn't need to say that much."

"What? I just backed you up."

"Yeah, but now, I'll have to prove myself."

"And you will have fun doing it. Your Welcome." Lily lifted her cup and drained the remaining half. "Now, I think someone brought Tequila?"

 

 

When Lily's alarm went off in the morning, Phoebe groaned loudly.

"Turn it off," She pleaded, pulling her pillow over her head. Lily sat up and lifted her hand. The alarm clicked off, the metal in the clock shifting enough to trigger the response. Lily yawned and fell back to the bed.

"Drink too much?" Lily asked.

"You are a horrible person," Phoebe moaned from behind her pillow. "I'll never invite you to a party again."

"It's not like you threw up on someone."

"No, I won a drinking contest. It's worse than throwing up."

"How is that worse?"

"Now I've got a reputation for holding my liquor. I'll never be able to fake being drunk again."

"It was only ten shots of rum."

"And five of tequila before that."

"We've done more."

"That's not the point!" Phoebe instantly regretted her outburst, whimpering to herself. "I hate you. Go to class already."

Lily kissed Phoebe's neck. "Love you," she whispered right before climbing over Phoebe to get out of the bed.


End file.
